Sunday Morning
by Campyboobies
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe spend a lazy, rainy Sunday morning in bed.


One of my favorites from my Tumblr account.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters!

* * *

Aubrey awoke to the gentle noise of raindrops pelting against the window. She allowed herself to lie there for a moment and just listen to the serene sound of the rain coupled with Chloe's steady breathing. After all, rainy Sunday mornings were always her favorite. As she lay there, she ran her fingers through Chloe's long red locks, reveling in the silky sensation. The sight of Chloe curled up beside her brought a smile to her face. Her girlfriend was adorable.

Carefully, Aubrey rose from the bed, hoping she wouldn't wake Chloe. She fixed the blankets so her girlfriend wouldn't get cold, then retrieved an old Barden t-shirt to cover herself up with. She needed coffee.

"Where are you going, Bree?" Chloe's sleepy voice called out as Aubrey reached for the door.

"I was going to make a pot of coffee."

"Nooo… Come back to bed."

Aubrey turned around, made her way back over to the bed, and climbed in beside Chloe. She leaned in to give her a proper good morning kiss, then settled down next to her once more.

"Let's stay in bed all day," Chloe suggested.

"We can't do that—"

"Yes, we can." Chloe wrapped her arms around the pretty blonde and pulled her close, nuzzling her cheek. "You know you want to."

Aubrey thought for a moment. Although she didn't believe in laziness, she couldn't deny that Chloe was being irresistibly cute. "I guess I do kind of want to."

Chloe grinned and gave Aubrey a gentle squeeze. "I knew you would."

The redhead then let go of Aubrey and sat up to grab the remote on her nightstand. When she sat up, the blanket fell, exposing the top half of her naked form. Aubrey's eyes were immediately drawn to the soft curves of Chloe's breasts. She couldn't help but recall the things she had done to them the night before, causing her to blush. The thoughts were starting to turn her on a bit, but Chloe didn't seem to be in the mood for that, so she didn't say anything. Instead, she watched as Chloe flipped through the channels, eventually settling on the last half-hour of one of those cheesy romantic comedies. Chloe loved them, and they had seen this one probably close to a million times, but Aubrey wasn't necessarily a fan. She didn't mind, though; it wasn't like she'd be able to pay much attention to it anyway. Not when she had Chloe to cuddle with.

"Are you hungry for breakfast?" Aubrey inquired. "I could make waffles."

"Not right now. Are you?"

"Not particularly. It can wait, then."

Chloe sank back down under the covers and into Aubrey's arms. Aubrey buried her face in Chloe's hair, enjoying the warmth of her girlfriend. Both women lay there in silence, Chloe watching her movie and Aubrey holding her. Ten minutes passed, and the rain still hadn't let up. Suddenly, there was a loud clap of thunder, causing the TV's signal to cut out.

"Aww," Chloe sighed. "I liked that part!"

"I guess you'll have to find something else to do. Like maybe…" Aubrey paused to move Chloe's hair out of the way so she could kiss her neck. "This?"

Chloe rolled over to face Aubrey with a mischievous glint in her eye. She pressed a heated kiss to Aubrey's lips, pulling away only to catch her breath. She went back for another and another until eventually the blonde moved to straddle her. Chloe took this opportunity to grab Aubrey's t-shirt and pull it off of her, leaving her completely exposed. Aubrey leaned down to kiss Chloe again, this time taking her bottom lip and biting it gently. She then shifted into a more comfortable position and continued pressing kisses to Chloe's jawline and down her neck, causing Chloe to tremble with pleasure.

"Bree," Chloe gasped as she threaded her fingers through Aubrey's hair. She squeezed her eyes shut, mentally thanking the heavens for Aubrey's skilled lips.

Aubrey's hands settled on Chloe's breasts. Her fingertips moved rhythmically, massaging the nipples until they peaked, while her lips continued to work on Chloe's collarbone. These actions elicited an impatient moan from the redhead, whose center ached for Aubrey's touch. Not wanting to keep Chloe waiting for too much longer, Aubrey let her right hand glide down between her girlfriend's thighs. She caressed the area tauntingly, feeling Chloe's arousal.

"You're mine," Aubrey whispered huskily in Chloe's ear.

Aubrey's fingertips lightly grazed Chloe's slick folds. The blonde couldn't help but grin at the sight of Chloe writhing with anticipation below her. She pressed her thumb to Chloe's clit and began to massage it using circular motions. Occasionally, she would vary the amount of pressure she used. Watching Chloe respond so favorably to her touch made Aubrey's own clit throb with need.

"F-Fuck, Bree!" Chloe panted as two of Aubrey's fingers slid into her entrance.

Aubrey pumped her fingers in and out of Chloe at a steady pace. She could tell she was getting close. It was time to do what Chloe liked best. Aubrey settled in between Chloe's legs and started pressing soft kisses to the insides of her thighs while her fingers continued their work. She licked up any stray droplets of wetness and finally, after what seemed like a lifetime to Chloe, made it to her clit. She flicked it gently with her tongue, then encircled it with her lips, kissing it and sucking it. Aubrey could feel Chloe tightening around her fingers. She trailed her tongue across the sensitive bundle of nerves in careful strokes, sending Chloe over the edge.

She pulled her fingers out of Chloe and licked them clean, watching with satisfaction as Chloe screamed her name in climax. She grabbed one of Chloe's hands and intertwined their fingers. Aubrey moved to cuddle with Chloe while the redhead came down from her orgasm, but instead she found herself being shoved backwards on the bed. Still panting, Chloe hovered over her, nudging Aubrey's legs apart with her thigh. Chloe's lips connected roughly with Aubrey's. She deepened the kiss, tasting herself in Aubrey's mouth. She cupped Aubrey's dripping wet center with one hand and rubbed it, causing the blonde to whimper and moan.

"Please, Chlo…" The hot ache low in Aubrey's core was becoming unbearable.

Chloe didn't waste any time in honoring Aubrey's plea. She quickly moved down her body, peppering Aubrey's breasts and stomach with small kisses along the way. Once she got to Aubrey's center, she ran her tongue through the soft folds there. Aubrey arched her back, trying her best to press herself harder against Chloe's mouth.

Aubrey felt like she was going to explode. She had never needed this so urgently before. Watching Chloe come like that and then immediately start working on her was probably the biggest turn-on she could imagine. She inhaled sharply as Chloe's tongue made contact with her most sensitive spot.

"Oh m-my God." For once in her life, Aubrey Posen was unable to form a coherent thought.

Chloe was spelling out sweet messages against Aubrey's clit with her tongue, but Aubrey couldn't decipher any of them. The sensations were killing her in the best way. It wasn't long until she, too, hit climax. Chloe pulled her tongue away and collapsed next to Aubrey, weak from her efforts.

After Aubrey calmed down, she wrapped an arm around Chloe and whispered, "You're amazing."

"I think that was some of the best sex we've had, like, ever."

"Now aren't you glad the TV went out?"

"Oh, totes," Chloe giggled, leaning over to kiss Aubrey.

Maybe having lazy day every once in a while wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
